


random nsfw/sfw writings that r too short to post seperately

by hornyyramz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyyramz/pseuds/hornyyramz
Summary: short fics i write rhat r too short to make into their own fic so i just pop em here :Drequests r open shawty ;]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	random nsfw/sfw writings that r too short to post seperately

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO IM TAKIN REQUESTS N SHIIT
> 
> I MIGHT NOT DO IT UR REQUEST THO SORRY BOUT THAT
> 
> I WRITE FORRR
> 
> DREAM  
> SAPNAP  
> WILBUR  
> SCHLATT  
> ERET  
> TECHNOBLADE  
> PHILZA  
> FUNDY  
> BADBOYHALO  
> QUACKITY  
> YOUR MOM /j  
> KARL JACOBS  
> AWESAMDUDE (I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM BUT I AM HORNY FOR HIM SO I WILL WRITE FOR HIM.)
> 
> NO. I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT MINORS. IF YOU ASK I WILL IGNORE.
> 
> ALSO IM NOT WRITING FOR GEORGE BC IM REALLY BAD AT WRITING FOR GEORGE I AM SORRY IDK HOW TO WRITE FOR TWINKS
> 
> also. . .
> 
> shameless plug time  
> follow my twitters :3  
> @PHIL0SPHERST0NE (sfw)  
> @sw33tlikekandi (nsfw)

“fuck. good girl, so good for me,” wilbur panted, his hands gripping your waist as he trusted roughly into you, “m’gonna fill you up. gonna breed you.”

you let out a whine, grabbing at wilbur’s shoulders. “yes! yesplease- please breed me wil! breed me!” you dug your nails into his shoulders, letting out a loud moan as wilbur thrusted hard into you.

wil leaned down, biting down on your shoulder as he thrusted into you one last time, pumping you full with his cum. you whined, feeling the thick liquid filling you entirely.

he pulled away from your shoulder, staring down at you. he admired how much of a mess you were underneath him, completely limp besides small twitches every now and then.

wilbur grinned, thrusting into you again. you let out a cry, your eyes shooting open.

“wil- nonono wil too much too muCH!!-“ you cried out as wilbur started thrusting into you again, overstimulating you.

“good girl...just stay still and take it, ok love? i know you can.” wilbur pet your head gently, continuing to thrust into you at an almost cruel pace until you finally came again.

he kept going after your second orgasm, and you just cried, laying there limp. he kept fucking into you orgasm after orgasm, not only overstimming you but also making sure you were pumped entirely full with his cum.

he only stopped when you had passed out after cumming around six times. he pulled out, grinning as his semen poured out of your spent out cunt.

he pressed a kiss to your forehead and left to go get towels so he could clean you up.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha first chapter is wilbur. i am. horny for him. :D


End file.
